The present invention relates to an optical waveguide device in which an optical circuit is provided on a quartz glass substrate, and a multiple optical waveguide device in which a plurality of optical circuits are provided on a quartz glass substrate.
In a conventional optical waveguide device which is a typical optical device, an optical circuit is provided on a quartz glass substrate. The optical circuit and the quartz glass substrate are covered with a clad. In addition, a transparent plate (for instance, quartz glass) which protects the edge of the optical device is bonded on the surface of the clad.
The conventional multiple optical waveguide device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-183538 comprises a plurality of optical circuits and waveguide patterns which indicate the standard of cutting off when dicing, provided on a quartz glass substrate. It further comprises a clad with which the optical circuits, the waveguide patterns, and the quartz glass substrate are covered, and a transparent plate bonded on the surface of the clad. The optical waveguide device is made by cutting the multiple optical waveguide device along the waveguide patterns by using a dicing saw.